Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor memory field, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device having a sub word line driver and a driving method thereof.
Volatile semiconductor memory devices such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) may generally access by a memory controller to perform a read operation or a write operation.
As DRAM manufacturing processes shrink, the space between word lines selecting the row direction of memory cells also narrows. Thus, a further process shrink is facing a physical scaling limit.
As the distance between an accessed word line and word lines adjacent thereto becomes close, a coupling effect increases. Thus, a fluctuation in threshold voltage of an access transistor that configures a memory cell may become serious and ground noise increases. In this case, the dynamic refresh operation characteristic of the DRAM becomes weak. Accordingly, it is desired to reduce noise resulting from activating a word line.